Old Times Sake
by Erosa
Summary: What happens when Byakuya follows his baser instints? Memories and feelings are exposed and examined with an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

For Old Times Sake

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm just a lowly fan girl so don't sue me.

Author's Note: Sorry, everyone who cared about this story. I've been way busy with other projects. *bows franticly* I've **finally** updated. ^^

Yoruichi had been haunting his dreams for the longest. She would smile, (that damnable challenging smile) thump his nose or some other nonsense, and flash away. Even in his dreams he wouldn't be able to catch her. Since, her sudden return to the Soul Society, he dreamt about her with even more regularity. The fact pissed him off highly. Byakuya Kuchiki was a master of control. Why the hell couldn't he just control his subconscious? He never had the problem before.

As the sun's rays were just hitting the earth, the shinigami shuffled to his bathroom and washed his face. He frowned at the dark circles under his eyes.

That demon cat was the cause for his sleepless, uncomfortable nights. He was the head of the noble Kuchiki Family. He had duties to attend to, important matters to authorize. _I have no time for flighty fancies. _He thought as he inexplicably started toward the Shihouin Manor. _And especially not staring that damn cat. _

*

"Soi Fon?"

"Yes, Lady?" The servant-friend was trying to fashion Yoruichi's signature ponytail, while her mistress pulled on her shoes.

"I want you to be the first to know…"

"What about, Lady?"

"I don't intent on staying in the Soul Society forever. In fact, I'll be going back to the human world in a few days."

The Goddess and the maid sat on the bed. "You are more than welcome to come with me. I'm staying with Urahara, as you know. He wouldn't mind at all if I brought you."

_Silence ~~~_

"…What are you running from Yoruichi? Why can't you stay in one place?"

The Goddess's eyes widened at the question. Her friend was too damn perceptive.

_I'm running from my past. I'm running from the memories this place holds. I'm running as hard as I can! And I still can't seem to get away._

Instead of answering, Yoruichi hugged Soi Fon tight.

"If you wanna come your more than welcome." Yoruichi said as she released her.

"But, Lady eventually thi-" The maid's words were cut short at an insistent knock on the door. Soi Fon scuttled to the entrance.

"Mrs. Yoruichi, you have a caller. Master Byakuya wishes to speak with you."

The girl lowered her voice to a whisper. "He looks angry."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. She was tempted to send him on his way, just to cheese him off a little more. But years trained in manners and culture (and curiosity) won out. She languidly slid of the bed and was surprised to see Little Byakuya…so well…he looked like hell.

She laughed, and gave him a big squeeze, as she told him so. He scowled.

Byakuya gave a deep bow trying to buy time. He still didn't know what the fuck he was doing there.

"Lady Yoruichi. Would you honor me with dinner this evening?"

He was just as shocked by the words as she was. Then he smiled inwardly. This was simply a war tactic. He rationalized. _Keep your friends close; keep your enemies closer_. Yoruichi fit into neither of those categories and both. _I suppose my subconscious is good for something other than imbecilic imaginings._ He would have to pat himself on the back later for being so clever.

"I would love to. But! First things first, little Byakuya-Boo."

He raised an eyebrow at the irritating endearment. Even after a century, the damn nickname still irked.

She sprung out and tapped his shoulder. "Your it!"

_Will I ever grow out of this? _He gave chase shunpo-style to the Goddess who could never be caught.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers. * blows kiss* Sugar cookie for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: When I started fanfiction and fictionpress I didn't have a clue about how to properly update chapters. Here is a little renovation. ^^

* * *

Yoruichi fell to the floor gasping for air and still managed to laugh.

_When had he gotten so fast? _She could still outrun him; but just barely.

Byakuya slide down the wall of his home to sit beside the demon-cat. He flashed her a small smirk as he tapped her arm.

"Your it."

Yoruichi leaned her purple head on his shoulder. He smelled so good. A smoky combination of sweat, apples, and good sake.

"As much as I want to finish our game, I'm suddenly ready for that lunch you offered."

He stood and extended his hand to her. She took it and wondered why that particular show of etiquette pleased her so.

Once inside he began giving orders to servants to bring tea, yakitori, and fruits. He had a presence about him that demanded. He didn't need to shout or put on airs.

Yoruichi supposed that it came from years and years of being in control. It simply came naturally to him.

They sat and ate in comfortable silence. Yoruichi hadn't felt this relaxed in years.

She didn't really want to go back to the Shihouin Manor at all. She wanted to quiz Byakuya about time gone by.

"Byakuya-Boo?" She purred his pet name.

He rather liked hearing her say his name like that. If only she would drop the Boo.

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi?"

She smiled at him from over the tea cup.

"Will you tell me about Hisana-San? What was she like? Everyone says she was very soft-spoken and beautiful."

Byakuya sighed. Hisana was not a topic he wanted to discuss tonight. The pain of her death was dulled after a hundred and so years, but it was still there. He tried to summon up her face in his mind, and was horrified that it favored more Rukia's features the Hisana's. He frowned. Time was a finicky bitch. It healed wounds but turned around and slowly erased memories. Even the ones you treasured most.

"Hisana was very beautiful. She had a gentleness about her that I appreciated. She worked here in the Compound and I developed an infatuation for her. She would go about her chores with a cheerfulness that bordered on angelic. Even though she was sick, she was determined to do what was needed to do. I married her as soon as I told the elders to 'Fuck off.' …Excuse me."

Yoruichi laughed. "I'm proud of you Byakuya-Boo. I **never** would have expected you to stand up to them like you did. Hisana must have been wonderful. I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet her."

She was shocked to feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"You would have gotten along well. Hisana had a sense of humor akin to yours. When the mood struck her she would play hide and seek with some of the younger servants." He chuckled.

"She would let them find her every time."

"…I should have been here for you when she died. Byakuya, I'm so sorry. I failed you. I'm the worst type of friend."

His indigo eyes bore powerfully into her wet gold-green ones.

"You did not fail me Yoruichi." He stood and took her into his arms. She felt so slight. Why had he not noticed that before?

"Kuchiki-Sama, I want so badly to make this up to yo-" He silenced her idiotic ramblings the only way he could.

He immediately felt her body stiffened. She put her hands on his chest and pushed hard. He didn't budge an inch. He began to kiss her softly. A balm of sorts to the pain she was causing herself. Then with growing fervor, as she finally parted for him. He intended on just shutting her up. He didn't intend on being entranced by her softness or taste. _Warm summer peaches and kiwi. _

Absolutely powerless to do anything else, he slid his hands up and down her lithe waist as seamlessly as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned with approval.

Byakuya felt his world famous control fizzled and die. _If I don't stop this now she'll be in my bed in no less than 10 seconds._

And with a strength he didn't know he possessed wrenched his lips from hers. The Goddess's eyes were glowing gold with a look that would haunt his nights for eternity.

_It's still not to late to bed her!_ His body screamed. _Go, you fool!_

"You haven't failed me, little cat." He rasped. "Be a friend to me now. Be here for me now."

Yoruichi chewed on her lip. _Shit!_ _Perfect time to want to start something serious, Kissy-Sama. _She had plans on leaving again. She held him close and rubbed his back through his clothing. _Aw, what the heck! I can stay a little while longer. …Just for old times sake…_

"I'm here, Byakuya-Boo. For as long as you need me, I'm here." She closed her mouth over his. Byakuya's brain melted.

He drug her to toward the bedroom roughly.

He didn't know if Yoruichi meant what she said (there was no telling with her) but one thing was clear; following your subconscious was not such a bad concept.

* * *


End file.
